1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to material handling systems and, more particularly, to transport and storage of items within the material handling system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Multilevel storage and retrieval systems may be used in warehouses for the storage and retrieval of goods. Generally the transportation of goods into and out of the storage structure is done with lifts for transfer to a vehicle on a storage level, vehicles travelling up ramps to a predetermined storage level, or with vehicles that include lifts traveling along guide ways. Goods stored within the storage and retrieval system are generally stored in storage spaces on each storage level such that a transport vehicle disposed on that level has access to one level of storage spaces. In some instances goods stored in the storage spaces do not occupy the entire storage space allocated to the goods which results in inefficient use of the storage space.
It would be advantageous to increase storage density within a storage and retrieval system.